Heir Apparent
by QueenofOld
Summary: Susan is brought back to Narnia because the king is in need. Caspian’s throne is on the line unless he finds an appropriate queen and sires an heir. Boinking ensues.
1. Chapter 1: The long kiss goodbye

Name: Heir Apparent

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M/NC-17 (For LOTS o' sex and smut, light non-consensual mention)

Length: Mutliple chapters (thousands of words!!)

Pairing: Caspian/Susan

Summary: Susan is brought back to Narnia because the king is in need. Caspian's throne is on the line unless he finds an appropriate queen and sires an heir. Boinking ensues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of its pervy characters.

All of the innocent glances and soft, "accidental" touches were beginning to drive Caspian mad. The nights before the battle at Aslan's How, he laid in his tent, feigning sleep, wishing the gentle queen would appear before him and give herself to him the way only a wife would. His fantasies tortured him to no end. Each time he took in that perfect, freckled face, his breath caught in his throat, nearly unable to stand the beauty that was before him.

"Shame on you Caspian." he thought as he sat in his chambers. It was wrong to think such lusty thoughts about such a virtuous, valiant woman. She is still a _woman_. Certainly she had feelings for him...he could see it in her stormy blue eyes. It was the night after he and the Pevensies paraded back to the castle, victorious after Miraz's defeat. He was now ready to take his rightful place as the King of ALL Narnia. Many Telmarines were finding it difficult to accept his rule which meant he needed to establish his throne and his name. He needed a queen and, almost more importantly, he needed an heir.

The knock on the door rudely interrupted his thoughts. He stood and crossed the room to unbolt and open the heavy wooden doors. It was her.

"Queen Susan..." he couldn't help but stutter at the initial sight of her bewitching face.

She gave him a small smile. He knew she was about to remind him to just call her 'Susan'. "We're friends Caspian." he remembered her saying...but how he wanted them to be so much more. He heard her voice far off as he stood there staring, lost in his own thoughts. He shook his head and concentrated on her voice once more.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Caspian, I couldn't sleep and saw the light under your door...I..." her voice trailed off as her eyes absently wandered from his face down to his open tunic. His tanned chest peeking through the opening as his muscular frame shown through the thin fabric.

Caspian followed her eyes down and blushed, quickly bringing his eyes back up to hers as she cleared her throat, trying her best to continue her sentence uninterrupted.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk." Susan finally regained her composure to stammer those last few words out.

Caspian smiled and nodded, "I'd be honored."

Susan backed away from the entry way as he stepped out, closing the door to his bed chamber behind him. Susan swung her arms slightly, then clasped her hands together awkwardly in front of her. Caspian couldn't help but smile at her nervousness. She was the first to break the silence.

"I never properly thanked you for helping me the other day. You saved my life." Susan looked at her feet as she spoke, slowly coming to a stop as they walked.

Caspian stopped with her and turned to face her. "My gentle queen, I do not require thanks for saving a friend. I would gladly do it again."

Susan reached out and gently touched the side of his arm, "But I do thank you Caspian.."

Heat rushed up his body from the spot she touched. An innocent gesture like this was enough to send him into a frenzy of passion. How could she have such power over him? Did she even know how much his heart desired her? Caspian couldn't help but feel as though time was of the essence. She had to know how he felt about her. Most people go lifetimes without having the privilege to know passion such as this.

The two made pleasant conversation as they passed through the halls. She regaled him with stories of "her" world and he told of fun memories from his childhood. He caught himself staring at her constantly, but he was unsure if she ever took notice. The two reached the south courtyard. They both looked up at the bright moon and twinkling stars.

"I used to stand on my balcony at Cair Paravel, staring at these very stars. Of all the things that have changed in Narnia, the sky has remained constant. That's a great comfort to me." Susan sighed contentedly and continued watching the stars. Caspian looked at her profile silhouetted by the moon. Now would be the time to tell her.

"Susan..." he turned, facing her. Susan looked at him and noticed a difference in his voice. It was huskier, determined...passion-filled. "Yes Caspian?" "I care for you, deeply..." She brought a hand to his lips, stopping him from speaking further. "And I you Caspian..." He leaned down and gently took her lips in his, kissing her softly. The kiss was sweet and innocent, just as it should be. Caspian decided not to take the matter further, promptly returning her to her bed chambers, giving her a loving, long look as she bid him goodnight and closed the door.

The following day, Aslan held court with Caspian and the Pevensies, announcing that their time in Narnia was over and that Peter and Susan would not return again. Susan's heart sank as she looked across the table at Caspian, whose chest rose and fell harder after the announcement, as if he were fighting back tears. She remained there in that seat next to Aslan as everyone left the room.

"Why Aslan? Why?" she was sobbing now, tears blurring her vision and causing her to tremble. Aslan frowned. Susan, no one knows what the future holds...even destiny has it's own way of thwarting the best laid plans of mice, men and lions. He smiled at her and slowly walked away, leaving her to cry in the empty room.

That afternoon, Susan rushed through the castle, searching for Caspian. She found him in his personal library, staring out the window with Narnian history books nearby. She burst in, closing and bolting the door behind her.

He stood quickly and they stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity before they both rushed at each other, closing the space between them quickly. They wrapped their arms around each other feverishly, bringing their lips together quickly and passionately. Susan whispered as Caspian's lips moved to her neck, "I want to make the most of the little time we have left...I want you to be my first Caspian...I love you so." Caspian slowly pulled his lips away from her neck, "You want to--" she cut him off quickly, "Yes Caspian. I want to make love to you." Caspian's eyes were unsure, but filled with desire.

"My queen...I don't--" again, she interrupted him as sobs began to wrack her body. Tears flowed freely as she clenched her fists, "Don't deny me this Caspian! Please...you're my first love. I want to experience making love for the first time with you...it'll be all we have, but at least it will be something. Please make love to me Caspian." Her words were breathy and her eyes were desperate. Words were no longer needed as Caspian crossed the room quickly, taking her face in his hands and crushing her lips against his.

His hands greedily explored her body through her thick layers of clothing. She reached down to unfasten his breeches as he began to unlace her corset. Soon, his lips parted hers and he was able to step back and take in her naked body. She stood there, a porcelain figure amongst a library of books. She looked like a priceless statue. He knew that the vision of her body would be burned into his memory for all eternity. Every delicate curve and freckle of her beautiful body was now the standard to which he would hold every woman.

Caspian knew it would be his duty as ruler to supply his land with a suitable queen and heirs, but he was unsure he would ever be able to desire another the way he loved Susan. Her touch brought him back to the here and now. He gently laid her down among their discarded clothes on the floor of the library. He complimented her body with gentle kisses starting at the nape of her neck and ending at the entrance to her sex. Susan shuddered as he kissed her thigh and began to make his way back up her body, moving between her supple thighs. He stared down at her, taking a hand to gently stroke her face, "My love...my queen." Tears began forming in her eyes as he laid soft kisses on her face, "Are you ready my darling?" She nodded and in one fluid thrust, he filled her. She bit her lip and gave a small yelp as the pain shot through her. He laid there, waiting for her body to get used to the new sensation.

Soon, he was moving in and out of her slowly, staring down at her beautiful face. He tried to concentrate on his own sensations...trying to keep them from building too quickly. He wanted this moment to last forever. Susan began writhing beneath him as pain gave way to pleasure. She kissed his neck and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, prompting him to deepen his movements. Before she could take hold of herself, Susan arched her back and let out a shriek, which Caspian quickly muffled with his hand. The orgasm caught her by surprise. Caspian continued his desperate thrusts, feeling his own release near. He remembered men talking in the training grounds about how to avoid impregnating a freshly bedded maiden. Part of Caspian wanted to thrust forward, releasing his seed deep inside his love, but that would not be fair to her. Sending her back to a world she did not want to return to, alone and with child. His thoughts were interrupted as he pulled from her, erupting onto her leg, biting his lip to avoid from crying out in ecstasy.


	2. Chapter 2: A short absence

The Kings and Queens of old stood before King Caspian, Aslan and a new united Narnian people. It was time to return to their world. Susan couldn't cry anymore. Her tears were spent and her body ached from the passion she shared with her lover...her former lover, Caspian. She turned back and gave Caspian a seemingly innocent kiss, but it was actually a fitting end to a passionate, yet short love affair.

Before she knew it, she was boarding the train back in London. Two hours later, they had arrived at their school and were setting down their things in their rooms. Susan dropped her suitcases and laid on the bed with her shoes on, closing her eyes and suppressing tears. She began to feel the funny pinching feeling again as her eyes flew open. She sat up quickly and looked around. The walls of her room began to crumble and fall, giving way to a bright forrest. As the last of her room gave way, she jumped up, smiling euphorically and running forward, "Edmund! Lucy! Peter!" Her voice echoed in the large forrest. There was no answer. Could it be? Was she sent back alone?

She nervously attempted to gather her bearings. She had just left Narnia 2 hours ago...how much time had passed here? Just then, she heard rustling behind her. An elegant woman made of flower petals stood before her and pointed. When Susan looked in the given direction, she saw the castle of Telmar. Susan quickly made her way toward it.


	3. Chapter 3: Blessed reuinion

It had been 2 years since his beloved left him. Caspian struggled with the anger he felt toward Aslan for taking her from him. By day, Caspian was a just, strong ruler, but by night, he was a brooding, lonely man. Noble men began to send messengers from far and wide, offering their daughter's hand in marriage. Doctor Cornelius and his advisors tried to impress upon him how important it was to marry a suitable queen and sire an heir. A capable queen could ensure that his throne would be kept safe from corrupt councilmen and competitors, while his heir could assume the crown once old enough, keeping his family name and principles on the Narnian throne. Knowing all of this, Caspian could not find it in his heart to even think of loving another.

Caspian sat in his personal library, staring down at a book without reading it, thinking of the day he and Susan made love among those very books. As hard as he tried, he could not remove the spell she placed on him the day she laid her stormy blue eyes upon him. He wished for her silently.

Susan arrived at the castle, being greeted by a Narnian guard who recognized her. "Please, tell Doctor Cornelius I am here, but tell no one else." she instructed. The guard scurried off. She took in the familiar, comforting sights and sighed to herself. Why had she been brought back? Before, she and her siblings were brought to Narnia in its time of need. Why was _she_ the only one who had come back and what did Narnia need?

Doctor Cornelius moved as fast as his elderly, heavy frame would allow. His face exuded sheer happiness as he took her hands in his. "Oh your majesty! It is so wonderful to have you back! The king will be so pleased!" Susan smiled, "It is very good to see you as well Doctor Cornelius...how long has it been?" His excitement caused him to pant, "Two years your highness...two long years...a dark cloud settled over Caspian when you left...one I fear no one could lift. Perhaps your presence can do him some good...do our land some good. Come! Come! He kept your room just as you left it."

As they walked, Susan asked the professor to have Caspian meet him in his bed chamber after dinner. Susan arrived in her room and looked around. Cornelius sent servants up to bring food and prepare a bath. Soon, she was fed and bathed, dressed in a soft, thin night gown. She tied a cape around her shoulders and left her room, making her way to Caspian's chambers. She stepped inside and smiled. The clothes he wore that day lay crumpled on the floor. She picked them up and brought them to her nose, inhaling his sweet, familiar scent.

She sat by the window, waiting for her love to arrive. Caspian opened the door to his bed chamber as he was speaking to a servant outside, "Please tell the professor I'm much too exhausted to meet with him tonight. The matter must wait til morning." He closed the door without looking around the room and let out a yawn. He took off his jacket and pulled his tunic over his head.

Cloaked in darkness, Susan's breath caught in her throat as she watched him undress. The two years had been good to his body. His shoulders were broader and his muscles were more defined. She spoke cautiously and softly, "I have missed you my king..." Caspian gasped and twirled around quickly. His face was that of shock and painful disbelief. "Susan?" She took a step forward and he quickly took a step back, "No...it can not be."

He shook where he stood, staring at her as he fought back tears. She continued to slowly and carefully approach. "I'm here Caspian, it is me..." She reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand. He broke into powerful sobs as he felt her hand on his face. Silent tears ran down her face as he sunk to his knees in front of her, grasping her waist to him, holding his head against her stomach. "Shhhh...." she whispered as she ran her hands through his silky brown locks.

He finally calmed enough to pull himself back to his feel and take her face in his hands. "I thought I'd lost you forever." he began to lay quick, gentle kisses on her face as they both laughed joyfully. "What are you doing here? I thought Aslan said you wouldn't be able to return." Susan shook her head, "I don't know...perhaps Narnia needs me?" Caspian took a deep breath, attempting to steady himself as he took in the face he dreamt about for two years once more. "Tonight, gentle queen, it is I who needs you."

He swept her up in his arms and carried her over to his bed as he captured her lips in a loving kiss. This time, there would be no rush, no books and no sorrow, only joy, soft sheets and love. He stood before her and finished undressing as she slid out of her nightgown. He climbed back onto the bed and laid next to her, running his fingers over her body, admiring every little detail of her porcelain skin. The light touched set her on fire, making her emit moans of lust as he gently teased her. "Oh Caspian..." she murmured through her pouty red lips.

Before long, his lips began to explore her body as she softly caressed his back, "I've dreamt about you every moment of every day since you left sweet one. I've needed you so..." She sat up and kissed his lips, pushing him back against the bed. She straddled his member and sat down atop him, closing her eyes as she felt him fill her yet again. For her, it had been mere hours since she last made love to him, but she could tell Caspian had not had his lust sated in two years. He grabbed her waist and worked her hips against his roughly. She threw here head back and moaned as she rocked back and forth atop him. The lust within him grew quickly as he grabbed her, turning her over and pumping into her wildly. She scratched at his back and bucked against him as her climax hit. Wave after wave of pleasure washed upon her as he felt his own release approach. Again, he quickly pulled from her, spilling his seed upon her leg. He looked down at her and smiled as they both panted. "It is good to have you back gentle queen..." she laughed breathlessly.


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries and realizations

The following morning, Caspian awoke to find his bed empty, he panicked, sitting up quickly as his eyes frantically searched the room. He calmed as his eyes came to rest upon Susan, standing in front of the window, watching the sun rise. "Come back to bed my love, the morning sun's beauty pales in comparison to yours." She turned and smiled, obeying his request. "I was just thinking...I've only been sent back to Narnia when something was wrong...when Narnia was in need of something, but all seems well with the people and the land. Are the Telmarines and Narnians getting along?" Caspian nodded, "Save for a few small rebellions, everything is as it should be...with the people and the land." Susan laid her head against his chest and idly traced his skin with her fingertips.

There was an urgent knock at the door, "Your majesty! I have a package from Aslan!" The two scrambled to get dressed as Caspian headed to the door. The professor rushed in, setting the small chest down on a nearby table. "It was delivered sometime in the night...it is for you and Queen Susan to open in private." The professor left quickly as Susan and Caspian stood in front of the chest. Susan opened it and took out a small scroll. It read:

_To Noble King Caspian and the Gentle Queen of Old, Susan,_

_I saw, with my own eyes, the feelings you have for one another, but feelings can be fleeting. I had to grant you time apart to see if Caspian would remain true to you, his beloved Susan. Caspian proved his undying devotion to you Susan. There was not a day when he did not wish you by his side. If you wish to stay and live a lifetime with Caspian, you must follow the directions contained in this chest. You must do so quickly, for the fate of Caspian's throne lies in the balance._

_Aslan_

Caspian began looking through the chest. He found a cloth with a riddle scribbled on it and a map. Caspian immediately opened the bedchamber door as Doctor Cornelius nearly fell. It was obvious he'd been leaning against it, eavesdropping. Caspian invited him in, telling him of the note and showing him the map and riddle. "Do as it says young king...and perhaps you will have your love with you for all eternity.

Caspian and Susan got dressed in a hurry. As Caspian spoke to Doctor Cornelius, she read the riddle.

_With locks of brown and eyes of blue_

_The impossible is easy to muse_

_Perfect and small_

_The world is so new_

_Beginnings grow as faces come to_

_Love escapes painfully_

_Exhaustion, sleep and food_

Susan pursed her lips and sighed in frustration Caspian walked over to her. "Do you wish to stay with me for a lifetime?" Susan smiled and reached up, stroking his cheek, "I will travel to the ends of the earth to stay with you Caspian..."

Susan and Caspian rode to the location indicated on the map. They found a charming, small cottage set amongst a beautiful field filled with wild flowers and apple trees. Caspian led Susan toward it, keeping a hand on his sword. He was unfamiliar with this part of the Narnian countryside and wanted to keep a careful eye out for rebels. They saw no fire rising from the chimney of the cottage as they approached. Caspian gave the door a firm knock and waited, "I don't think anyone lives here anymore Caspian..." Susan moved forward and pushed the door open. The air was thick, smelling of dust and old wood. They cautiously entered, exploring the quaint, yet ornate living space. A bed and rocking chair sat in the corner of the room and a small vanity sat across from it. A single painting of a woman hung on the wall and Caspian rushed over to it. "Susan! This is my mother!" Susan walked over to where he stood, staring at the woman in the painting, "What is her painting doing here?" Caspian took a step back and looked around the room. "This...this was where she sought solace...the professor told me that I was born in my mother's summer cottage. This-this was her favorite place. My birth place." Susan slowly walked around the small area, "Why would Aslan want us to come here?"

Caspian slowly traced his finger over each of the items in the cottage...his mother's hair brush, a toy horse, books...he'd never felt so close to her before. He stood before the vanity, noticing a dust covered piece of paper. He picked it up, seeing his name scribbled at the top. He read aloud:

_My Dearest Caspian,_

_I write to you as you lay slumbering in my womb, safe from the dangers of the world around me. I imagine you will have your fathers brown hair and my sense of adventure. Above all else, I wish you to have a kind heart and an understanding for the plight of others. _

_My dearest son, I know not what tomorrow brings, but knowing I am bringing you, a true heir to the Telmarine thrown, makes my heart happy and my soul light. No matter how much time we are given, I want you to know how much I care for you and how I can't wait for you to father your own children, so you can know the love and pride that I feel right now._

_Always be kind, keep your wits about you and love the woman you choose as your wife as you love yourself._

_Your loving mother_

Caspian smiled as a tear formed in his eye. "She was so kind and gentle...much like you..." Susan smiled at him and took out the riddle. "Locks of brown and eyes of blue...perfect and small, the world is so new...love escapes painfully. I think I know why I was the only one who was brought back."

Caspian walked to her and looked down at the piece of cloth, "What do you mean?" She handed him the riddle, "Read this, think about this place, your birth place and the letter from your mother. Think of everything your advisors and the professor has been telling you." Caspian stared down at the riddle and looked back up at her, searching her eyes, "We need to conceive an heir..." Susan felt her stomach flutter as she crossed her arms across her chest, averting her eyes from his.

There was a long moment of silence between the two, but Caspian soon broke the silence with an awkward, uneasy voice, "We should be getting back...it's getting dark out."


	5. Chapter 5: Challenges

They arrived back at the castle and Caspian escorted Susan back to his chambers, telling his servants they would take dinner there this evening. Susan sat down in a high backed chair in front of the window and stared out. She felt Caspian standing behind her. "Are we going to talk about this or are we going to wait until Aslan whisks you back away from me?" Susan looked down at her hands, "You aged two more years while I was away and we're still so young...I am unsure if I'm ready to be a mother Caspian." he knelt by her, smiling, "You were the successful ruler of this land at an age younger than this." He had a point. Could she honestly say she was equipped to rule an entire kingdom, but unfit to be a mother?

He took her hand, guiding her as he walked backwards, sitting on the bed as she stood in front of him. He slowly began undressing her, starting with her corset. She had a questioning look in her eyes as he slid the last of her clothing to the floor. He reverently moved his hands up the sides of her hips and leaned forward, kissing each breast softly. She shuddered as he whispered against her skin, "Bless me with an heir my queen...stay with me forever."

Susan's eyes rolled to the back of her head, "Oh Caspian...I'm not--not sure..." her voice jumped as he took her nipple in his mouth, hands roaming greedily down toward her wet opening. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support as her knees beginning to prove useless as he pleasured her further. His finger pushed into her sweet depths, teasing and torturing her. "My love...please..." he whispered as he continued laying gentle kisses across her chest. She willed her eyes open and looked down at his begging orbs. She leaned down and kissed him, "Grant me time to think on this matter Caspian." He nodded and smiled at her, though in his heart, he feared she would refuse. Although he knew she loved him, asking a woman as young as she to marry and start having children was quite a large order.

They laid together that night without making love, just holding each other until they fell asleep. The next morning as they ate breakfast, Doctor Cornelius burst into the dining hall...he always seemed to be rushing and flustered. "Your majesty...a nobleman has just arrived and requests a meeting with you." Caspian looked confused, "All right...is there a reason why you're so upset professor?" The professor stopped to catch his breath for a moment, "Your majesty, I believe he is here to challenge you for the throne." Susan jumped up, "That is an outrage! Everyone knows Caspian is the true heir to the throne!" Caspian raised a hand to calm the frustrated queen.

Caspian sat upon his throne in the great hall with Susan standing toward the side entrance. She had gotten so worked up over the situation, he thought it would be best that she didn't directly hold court with the nobleman.

He was a stout little man, with a pudgy face and large forehead. Susan glared at him from her vantage point, noticing he was flanked by two young men. He bowed, almost mockingly, in front of Caspian. "It is wonderful to finally meet you in person. I knew your father well." Caspian wanted nothing to do with pleasantries. "Thank you, but if you could, I'd much rather get to the purpose of your visit than exchange anecdotes about my late father." The nobleman raised a brow, clearly impressed by Caspian's forcefulness. "My name is Sarian from the house of Gilmer. I am a distant cousin of the late King Caspian IX. I am here to take what I believe is rightfully mine...the throne." Caspian furrowed his brows and stared intently at the man, "And why do you believe I should vacate my throne Sarian?" Sarian began to circle the room, as if he were holding audience with the few subjects and advisors there, "You are of age, yet you have not even bothered to court a suitable queen to share your crown. You've no heirs your highness...if anything were to happen to you, you would have no relatives to pass your crown to and our country would be plunged into chaos. Civil wars would rip this newly unified land apart...making way for mercenaries and dictators to take over leadership and terrorize this country. With you in on the thrown, we are just one assassination attempt or illness away from chaos."

There were sudden, hushed whispers amongst the spectators as Sarian finished his speech. Susan noticed the confident smile on Caspian's lips falter as he shifted uncomfortably on his throne. "You believe the crown would be safer in your hands?" Sarian placed one hand on his chest, while the other gestured toward the men behind him. "Not just my own sire, but my family's. I have two sons and three daughters who are well equipped to take the throne, should anything unfortunate happen to me." Caspian cleared his throat. Susan crossed her arms across her chest and looked down.

Caspian thanked Sarian for his insight and asked him to stay the week in his guest apartments in the east wing of the castle. Caspian gave Susan a stern look as he brushed past her, marching to his quarters and slamming the door. She gave him time to cool off, then cautiously approached his door, knocking gently. "Who is it?!" he barked from within. "Um...it's me Caspian..." The door opened and she was snatched inside. Caspian's eyes were wild as he turned to her after bolting the door, "I tried to wait for you to tell me yes Susan...to give you the chance to decide this on your own, but I'm on the verge of losing my crown. Did you see the way my advisors looked at me today? Did you?! Sarian is right. With no queen or heir to share the throne with, Telmar...Narnia are on the verge of chaos. After all we've been through to put me back in my rightful place...I will not lose my crown to some short-sighted Telmarine! He'll plunge us all back into the days when Narnians were hunted and my people lived in fear. I refuse to allow that Susan..."

Susan allowed him to spend his anger, "Caspian...you mustn't let his empty threats frighten you.." He paced back and forth, then approached her, taking her face in his hands. His force was ignited passion within her, but his strength was frightening, "Susan...I need you now, more than ever. I need you to give me an heir." Before she could answer, Caspian kissed her forcefully, backing her up against the nearest wall as his hands clumsily roamed up and down her body. "Caspian...wait...Caspi--" He covered her mouth with his yet again, muffling her futile protests.

She jumped at each strong touch, completely different than the tender caresses he favored her with the first times they made love. He unfastened his breeches and began to lift her skirts, fumbling with the heavy fabric with one hand as he worked to lift her leg with the other. "Caspian stop..." she smacked him hard, "Caspian STOP!" The slap was strong enough to knock him away from her. He stood there surprised, touching his face, then breathing out as he looked back at her. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was himself again. She stayed there, her dress ripped, breathing hard as his voice shook, tears welling in his eyes, "Oh Susan..." he took a step forward and she jumped away from him, causing tears to flow freely down his face. She was afraid of him. "I don't know what came over me...I...I don't know why I...I am so sorry." He sunk down into a chair and put his head in his hands. Susan knew he was scared and afraid, on the verge of losing a throne his father and countless others had died for. If she didn't marry him and deliver a child, she would be sent back to her world and he would be left here, alone....without a crown, without a family...without anything. The fear drove him mad.

Susan knelt before him and took hold of his wrists, pulling his hands away from his red, tear stained face. She pursed her lips, "Caspian, you can not let your fear rule your mind." He sighed and nodded, "I am so sorry Susan...I do not deserve you...I just...if I lose the crown, I lose you and if I lose you, I have nothing to live for. I cannot bear to be left with nothing all over again." She nodded and stood, slowly walking toward the bed. Susan stood with her back to him, unlacing her corset and dropping her dress, then her undress to the floor, she looked over her shoulder at him and laid on the bed, reaching a hand out to him. "Come to me, my king."

Caspian was amazed at her unconditional love. He'd almost attempted to take her against her will and she was there, offering herself to him. He knew he would have to work everyday of the rest of his life to make himself worthy of her. He undressed and climbed into bed with her, worshipfully caressing her body, kissing the curve of each breast and the dip of her belly button. Susan shuddered and bit her lip, feeling the wetness between her legs grow. He continued to tease her with gentle touches until she murmured seductively, "I need you inside of me now." He smiled, "Turn over, my queen." She obeyed silently, laying flat on her belly. He parted her legs and laid between them, guiding his manhood to her dripping wet opening. With one, rough shove, he entered her from behind. He began to pump into her powerfully, casing her nubile body to jerk beneath him. She cried out in ecstasy, reaching back and grabbing ahold of his dark, silken hair. Turning back and looking into his eyes, she whispered, "Give me your child..." He began to pump harder, moaning in agreement. She bucked her hips backwards as she began to climax, feeling him pulse and throb within her. Caspian felt his release near and shoved himself inside of her, bumping the entrance to her womb as he released his seed inside of her. They cried out in unison, bodies shivering and collapsing from the intensity of their love making. The emotional exhaustion of the day and sheer power of their passion caused them to immediately fall asleep with limbs entangled.


	6. Chapter 6: Everything is as it should be

Caspian made an announcement to his council regrading his betrothal to Susan. Most of them were pleased he was at least taking a wife, but some were disappointed that he was not taking a Telmarine wife. Nevertheless, the people rejoiced at the news of their engagement. Their marriage would signify the unity of Telmarines and Narnians, bringing about a new golden age.

Susan was on her way to attend to last minute wedding details when she felt a strong arm grasp around her waist and yank her into a dark cove. Caspian pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She giggled softly and spoke in hushed whispers, "Caspian...you scared the wits out of me!" He kissed her neck and growled against her skin, "I'm sorry my love, you just look so ravishing today." Caspian moved his lips back to hers as he groped her covered body, "Let's make love", he whispered. Susan gasped, "Here? Now? Someone could come by and see!" He turned her around and kissed her neck, "Then let's be quick." She bit her lip as she heard rustling behind her, then felt him raise her dress and skirts. She bent over slightly as he entered her, pumping into her feverishly as they both let out muffled moans and soft pants. Soon, their coupling was complete and they were smoothing out their clothes. Susan's pale face was flushed red and Caspian wore an unmistakable grin. He kissed her hand and bowed to her, "Until tonight, my queen."

* * *

Two months later, the royal wedding took place. The wedding festivities were referred to as "The Party of the Age" by Telmarines and Narnians alike. For 5 days, the people danced, sang, ate and drank in honor of their new queen. The royal couple, however, laid low. Susan was miserable. When she wasn't vomiting into the closest receptacle, she was laying in bed, exhausted from lack of sleep and food. Caspian knew exactly what was wrong with his new wife, and he was elated. The first morning she jumped out of bed and ran full speed to the water closet, he followed, confused at first, but eventually letting out an internal cry of victory. His heir was on the way. He did his best to make his queen comfortable. Making sure to have dry toast and water available at any time. Those seemed to be the only things she could keep down.

For as violent as her sickness was, her sweet spirit never waned. Susan would give her husband a week smile while he held her hair as she waited for another wave of heaving to cause her to dip her head back into the pot. Several weeks later, Susan was still sick and more exhausted than ever. Caspian grew worried. He sent for the best midwives and healers, causing rumors to stir. Soon, there was talk that the queen was expecting, although they had yet to officially announce her pregnancy to the council and their subjects.

* * *

The healers and midwives asked Caspian to leave the room before they examined the queen. He refused to leave until Susan nodded, granting him a sweet, reassuring smile. When the doors opened, Caspian stood quickly, "Your majesty, we have news." He nodded, "Go ahead." The healer spoke in hushed tones, "Judging by the results of my examination, the intensity of sickness and the size of her womb...I'd have to conclude that she is carrying twins, sire." Caspian's eyes widened as a smile began to touch the corners of his mouth, "Twins." he repeated, gazing toward the door happily. "Your majesty, she and the babies are healthy, but, there is a chance a surgery is required to remove the children...once the time comes." Caspian came crashing back down to earth from his emotional high, "A surgery? What do you mean?" The healer patted his shoulder reassuringly, "It depends upon the positioning of the babes...she has quite a ways to go before we will know for sure your highness." Caspian chewed on his lip nervously as the healer, midwife and nurses filed past him.

He slowly opened the door, peaking his head in. Susan was standing by the bed, both hands on her belly as she looked down. "Hello my beloved" he said as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. "I suppose the healer told you the news..." Susan looked up at him, giving him a bitter sweet smile. He knew she felt the same way he did. He felt as though he might be getting two children for the price of his wife's life. He felt more conflicted than he ever had. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "Twins..." he whispered, "that is truly a blessed announcement." Susan took his hands, "I know the risks Caspian, but I do not care. What happens to me no longer matters. You have to promise me, that if anything goes awry, you'll choose our children." Caspian shook his head and gave her a half-hearted smile, "You mustn't think like that. It won't come down to that darling, you'll see, everything will be fine." He whispered, drawing her into his arms. The words sounded as if he was trying to convince himself, rather than reassure his wife.

**Feedback greatly appreciated!! Still looking for direction suggestions! Chapter 7 is on its way!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fear and Dreading

_Surgery._

_Cutting._

_Knives._

_Blood._

Caspian awoke with a start, the images of Susan laying upon a table drenched in blood had haunted him every night for a month, since the healer gave him the news that Susan might have to have surgery in order to give birth to their babies. His nightshirt was drenched and his hair stuck to his forehead. The visions of her dying made him anxious and sick to his stomach. He looked back at her sleeping form and smiled, his breath finally slowing and his heart rate easing. He laid back down and scooted toward her, kissing her forehead. He stared at her and rested a hand on her belly, whispering, "I swear on my life, I will protect you....all of you." Caspian closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

As the weeks ticked by, Susan's belly grew rounder, making getting around more difficult and activities she once enjoyed virtually impossible. The kingdom had been informed of her pregnancy and everyone was joyous, for the time being. Susan felt a sadness lingering over husband, no doubt because of the impending birth. She didn't want to admit that she was frightened. How badly would it hurt? If she did have to have a c-section, how would they handle anesthesia? It wasn't as if Narnia had the same medical technology available as 20th century London. She sat in the library, reading Telmarine and Narnian medical books, hoping for some reference to caesarian birth.

She was startled as Caspian spoke, "Do you remember what happened the last time we were alone in this room?" She turned to him and smiled, closing the book and setting it aside, "How can I forget? To what do I owe the pleasure? You're usually busy with the council during this time of day." She stood and walked over to him, kissing his lips softly as his hands rubbed both sides of her belly. "I told them my pregnant queen needed me to spend more time attending to her, and that all non-pressing matters would have to wait until a later date. How are the little ones?" She smiled at him, "They're moving quite a lot now." Caspian's eyes lit up as he looked down, "Moving? Do you think I could feel?" Susan moved his hands to the spot where the babies were tussling inside of her. Caspian felt bumps and kicks against his hand and gasped, "Miraculous..." he whispered as his breath caught in his throat.

Up until now, the two little beings Susan incubated in her womb were just "heirs". A stepping stone in the line of Caspian crowns. As time passed, Caspian took the opportunity to feel kicks and talk to his growing children, granting him a connection to the small lives he hoped to meet one day. They were no longer necessary heirs to the Narnian throne, they were _his._

Caspian rarely allowed Susan to leave his sight, or the sights of those he trusted the most. He insisted that Reepicheep, Glenstorm and Trumpkin come visit Susan during various times of the week to keep her company and lighten her spirit, should she need it. Susan was appreciative of her friends, especially since she was missing her siblings more than ever.

* * *

Barely a few moments passed back in London, where Peter, Edmund and Lucy were settling in at school. Lucy separated herself from the other girls. Her thoughts were still occupied by centaurs, dancing trees and fauns. She still missed Narnia terribly and was concerned that everyone, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Caspian...would all be dead by the time she went back. Even if they were still alive, Susan and Peter wouldn't be there with she and Edmund. It just wouldn't be the same.

Lucy made her way to Susan's room, knowing she was probably laid across the bed, crying for Caspian. When Lucy saw Susan kiss Caspian in front of thousands of Narnians, she knew her sister was in love. Susan was not the type of girl who acted impulsively...so for her to break decorum and share such an intimate moment in front of so many others...something had to be up.

Lucy knocked. No answer. She knocked again and tried to door handle. Locked. She tried to listen for her sister's whimpering, but could hear nothing other than chattering schoolgirls as they made their way through the halls. Lucy thought Susan must be in her room, crying uncontrollably and in need of her siblings. All of them.

She was able to sneak out of the school and across of the street to fetch Peter and Edmund, who were still in the courtyard, probably preparing to get into another fight. "Peter! Edmund! Come quick! Susan's locked herself in her room and won't come out...I think she's a bit out of sorts because of Caspian." Both boys rolled their eyes, but followed their younger sister, sneaking into the school the same way she snuck out. The siblings appeared at Susan's door, knocking repeatedly, speaking encouraging words and begging her to open. "Come on Su, you have to come out sometime." Peter tried the door handle, which turned easily. "I thought you said it was locked Lu?" Peter asked as he looked at his little sister. "It was!"

The door opened and the siblings were immediately thrust back into a Narnian forest. They looked at each other and began to smile, but then grew concerned. "Where is Susan!?" Lucy asked. Peter and Edmund looked at each other, "I don't know, but we should find Caspian soon. It hasn't been that long since we left Narnia...he has to still be alive." The siblings set off to find the Telmarine castle.

Susan was just weeks away from her due date, and completely miserable. The heaviness of her belly made if difficult to move and sit in one spot for very long, so holding audiences with her husband was an extremely daunting task. Caspian was escorting his wife back to their chambers after dinner when a sharp pain hit her, causing her to stumble and fall against him. Caspian supported her weight and screamed for the nearby servants to fetch the midwife and healer.

Once in bed, Caspian watched as they fussed over his wife. "Sire, perhaps it is best that you wait outside." Caspian shot the nurse a look that could have set her on fire, "I am not leaving my wife." As the midwife finished looking Susan over, she turned to the king, "We still have a ways to go your highness, but it appears the babes aren't yet in the birthing position. She won't be ready to deliver for a few weeks, but it's best she stay off her feet." Caspian took a deep breath and nodded, looking back at Susan as she rested. "What of the pain?" The midwife smiled, trying to ease the frantic king, "Just the body's way of practicing for labor, my lord. She and the babies are still healthy." A sigh of relief escaped Caspian's lips as he slowly returned to Susan's side. Perhaps they would get a happy ending after all.

* * *

The three other Pevensie siblings made their way to the gate of the castle and were greeted by Trumpkin and Reepicheep. Excited hugs and pleasantries were exchanged. "Wonderful to see you both! What are you doing here?" Trumpkin mustered a smile, "We're on the king's council and we're here to visit the queen...we keep her company." All three Pevensies looked confused, "Queen?! How long has it been since we left Narnia?" Trumpkin and Reepicheep looked at each other, "They don't know..." "We don't know what?!" Peter almost yelled, frustrated by his lack of knowledge. "It's been nearly 3 years since you left Narnia. Queen Susan reappeared almost a year ago..." Lucy cheered, "Susan is here!" Edmund looked as if he was memorizing the quadratic equation in his head, "Susan...Caspian married Susan..." The three stood there, dumbfounded. "Well, this is just unacceptable. Susan doesn't belong in this world anymore and neither do I. Aslan said so. She has to come back home with us." Trumpkin took a step forward, "I'm afraid that won't be possible my lords and lady. The queen is carrying the heirs to the throne of Narnia...due any day now." Peter spoke slowly and deliberately, "Take us to our sister."

Peter didn't know what to say or think. He always felt the need to look out for Susan, and would kill any man who looked at her sideways, but he knew Caspian was a good man. It was hard for him to digest the fact that his little sister, who he had just seen hours ago, was now married and pregnant _with twins._ He'd just seen her...but in the time it took for him to stand in a courtyard and nearly get into a fight, she married and conceived. Peter shook his head at the thought.

Caspian rushed down the hall to the Pevensies. Lucy ran at him first, hugging him around his waist. "You're my brother now!" Caspian smiled good happily at Lucy. He always enjoyed the wondrous little girls company. His eyes slowly turned to the brothers, whose sister he stole...at least he knew that's probably what they were thinking...which is why he was taken aback when Peter hugged him. "I know you love her." he said as he pulled away. Edmund offered him a handshake and nodded.

The king immediately led them to Susan's bedside, who let out a shriek as her brothers and sister entered. She started crying immediately, overcome with joy. Caspian worried the excitement would be too much for her, but seeing the happiness on her face made the reunion worth while.

Caspian gave the siblings space to catch up, taking the opportunity to catch up on affairs he'd been putting off in order to spend more time with Susan. As he made his way from the throne room back to their quarters, Peter caught up to him, "Caspian...what is this I hear about a surgery?" Caspian stopped walking and turned to Peter, looking up and down the hall, "Yes...the midwife says it may not be needed...there's a possibility there could be complications..." Caspian's voice trailed off as Peter cursed aloud, running a hand through his golden locks.

"I can't accept that she may die trying to bring your children into this world, Caspian." Caspian's eyebrows furrowed as he whispered angrily, "You believe it's easy for me to fathom such a thought?! Susan has told me of the advances in medical science where you come from! You think I do not wish to call on Aslan to send her back to your world to ensure she and my children survive the birth?!" Caspian plopped himself onto the nearest bench and put his head in his hands, "Peter, the truth is, she is here because she wants to be. She is here because she is supposed to be. Aslan sent her back for the same reason he always does...to save Narnia. My throne was being challenged because I could not love another and provide my kingdom with heirs. I would not court any Telmarine women. When she came back, everything fell into place."

Peter's features softened. He knew Susan...and as "gentle" as she was, she's even more headstrong and determined. If Susan put her mind to something, she was going to follow through. Peter sat down next to Caspian and looked at the floor. "What can we do?" he asked. "Pray." Caspian said as he looked over at the high king. Today, they were both just men, frightened for a woman they love.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews/story adds! Please let me know if you want any specific elements included! Also, ideas for my next fic are welcomed! Enjoy! Chapter 8 is on its way.**


	8. Chapter 8: A dangerous arrival

Susan's heart was bursting with joy. She loved being there, alone with Caspian, but her siblings always made her feel complete. They would be there to meet her children...and support her during the birth.

_The birth._

She bit her lip and took a deep breath as she rubbed her belly. She was terrified, but concentrating on easing the fears of those around her helped her forget about her own. Lucy walked in the door with a plate of cookies, smiling a chipper smile. She'd already changed back into her Narnian dress, looking happier than ever. Susan knew Lucy was the one person who loved Narnia more than their own world. All of them knew that if Lucy were given the option to stay in Narnia, she would, without thought or question. Susan took a cookie from the plate her sister offered, "Lu, I'm so glad to see you...I really am. Where's Ed?" Lucy spoke with her mouth full, "Fetching us some milk. Try to leave him some cookies Su. I know you're eating for three, but goodness!" The sisters shared a hearty laugh as Edmund rejoined them, offering milk and taking a couple of cookies for himself.

As the days passed, Peter and Edmund assisted Caspian with his duties, allowing him more time to spend at his wife's side. Lucy was the perfect little nurse, fetching food, water and extra pillows whenever Susan asked.

The silence of a calm evening was shattered by Susan's cry. Caspian and Peter were playing chess in his library and Edmund and Lucy were racing each other through the garden. Caspian was the first to burst into the room, expecting to see the midwife and nurse, instead he found Glenstorm and Trumpkin, along with several guards with their swords drawn. Caspian burst through the crowd to find Susan sitting up in bed, panting with her hand on her belly. "I was napping and I felt a...pop....and all of the sudden there was water everywhere!" The men in the room seemed even more alarmed than before, promptly sheathing their swords and practically running from the room.

Caspian stuttered, "F-f-find the midwife and healer. Tell them the queen has gone into labor." Caspian took Susan's hand as Peter, Edmund and Lucy walked in. "Does it hurt much my darling?" she gave him a reassuring smile. "Not yet."

Lucy took a seat by her sister while her brothers stood toward the foot of the bed like statues. The midwife and healer arrived as the nurses began to escort Caspian from the room, "Sire, perhaps that you should wait outside. We'll inform you once the queen has given birth." Caspian snatched away from the nurses, "I will say this once, so listen carefully. I am not leaving my wife's side, ever. If it is germs you are concerned about, draw me a bath of boiling hot whiskey and I will gladly sanitize myself from head to toe, but I am staying with her."

Peter and Edmund stepped outside while Susan was examined. They were silent, leaning against the wall and staring at their feet. "Will she be all right?" Edmund said without taking his eyes from his boots. "She has to be." Peter said matter-of-factly, barely sparing his brother a glance.

Hours later, the pain was wracking Susan's body. She laid on her side, clutching her stomach with one hand and half breaking Caspian's hand with the other. Sweat was matting her dark locks to her forehead. The midwife looked her over again and gave the king a worried look. Susan panted, catching the look, "Something wrong...something's wrong I know it, I--" she cried out in pain again, yanking Caspian closer to her and burying her face in his arm. "Is there nothing you can do to ease her pain!?!" Caspian screamed desperately, sweat beading on his brow. Lucy dabbed Susan's forehead with a cloth as Edmund and Peter paced across the room, exchanging worried glances.

The midwife and healer spoke quietly, then turned to Peter and Edmund, summoning them over. "Lucy, stay with her a moment." Caspian said as he slid from Susan's grip. He joined Peter and Edmund as they spoke to the midwife. "The surgery will be needed. The queen is not progressing and the babies are running out of time. If she is to survive the surgery, she mustn't be awake for it. You must find this plant.." she handed Peter a piece of paper with a drawing on it. "It grows in the meadow facing the south side of the mountain, just east of town. Bring it back quickly." Peter and Edmund ran from the room, "Sire, the plant contains a poison with hallucinogenic properties. It's a last resort, but it's the only option we have. If we give her the poison, she will lose consciousness. We need to deliver the children before the poison passes from her system to theirs..." Caspian ran his hands through his hair and looked back at his suffering wife.

* * *

"I can't, I can't!" Susan screamed as Caspian tried to calm her, stroking her head. Lucy poured her sister another glass of water and bit her lip nervously. She'd never seen Susan so out of control before...she was frightened, but tried to keep from letting it show in her face. "Caspian...it hurts, it hurts! I have to get them out!" The midwife spoke sternly, barely raising her voice, "Your majesty, you must listen to me...you can not push. You have to hold on for your children's sake." Susan nodded as tears streamed down her face. Caspian held his wife in his arms, whispering to her. "Stay strong my darling...stay strong."

Peter and Edmund arrived back with the plant, both panting and sweating. The midwife nodded, taking the plant. She ground it up to a powder and added it to some water as the healer opened a bag filled with medical instruments. Caspian felt his stomach drop as he saw them take out a surgical knife. "Sire, I know how much you wish to be by your wife's side, but you must leave for her and the babies sakes..." Lucy looked at Caspian and nodded. Caspian kissed his wife on the lips and stared into her eyes as she laid there. The pain had weakened her beyond measure and her lips were pale. "I will see you soon my love." Susan forced a weak smile and nodded, "I love you..."

* * *

Caspian sat outside of the door with Lucy, Edmund and Peter for what felt like an eternity. A nurse opened the door, looking pained and exhausted. "The midwife wants to see you my Lord." Caspian stood and looked at the siblings, motioning for them to follow him. They walked into a room far more silent than they left it. Caspian looked at Susan as she lay motionless on the bed, her chest barely rising and falling. Her face was shockingly pale. His eyes turned to two nurses, gently rocking little bundles in their arms. He rushed over to them, staring down at the babies. Soon, he held a child in each arm. He didn't know which one to stare at longer. They blinked slowly, yawned and reached their hands out of the blankets they were swaddled in. Before he was able to stop himself, tears began flowing down his face as he let out a small laugh, "Beautiful....just beautiful." Caspian looked back over to Susan, who seemed to have grown paler. He swallowed hard as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. That was it. Aslan would give him his children, but he wouldn't let him keep Susan. He walked to her and leaned in, "They are beautiful my love...just like their mother. Please open your eyes and look at them. Please my beloved...open your eyes and see our children." The healer and midwife looked at each other, "She...she isn't waking up my lord...we..." her voice trailed off as she looked at the grieving family. Peter and Edmund had been standing there, like statues. They'd never seen their vibrant sister so still before. Edmund choked back a sob as Peter clutched his heart.

Lucy, who had her head bowed the whole time, crying silent tears, suddenly perked up and rushed to her sister's side. She quickly pulled the diamond container from her side and placed a drop of liquid in her sister's mouth. They watched as the color returned to Susan's face. She gasped and took a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes and looking around, her strength slowly returning. She whispered groggily, "Are the little ones all right?" Tears flowed down Caspian's face as he smiled at his revived wife, "They are perfect, my darling...all thanks to you...all of you." She smiled as her strength began to return, "Are they boys or girls?" "We have...oh dear...I didn't even ask if we were blessed with princes or princesses" he laughed as he looked to the midwife, who, up until now, had shown no emotion. Her voice cracked as she wiped away a tear. "You've been blessed with both my Lord. You have a son and a daughter." Susan extended her arms gingerly, taking one of their children from his arms and opening the blanket. "I see I have our son here! They really are perfect..." She stared down at the children in awe as Caspian took a deep breath, finally realizing the magnitude of the situation. "I almost lost all of you today. If Peter and Edmund weren't here to fetch the medicine needed....if Lucy wasn't here with her cordial...you...our son...our daughter, wouldn't be here. That's why Peter, Edmund and Lucy were called back. To save you all." The siblings looked at each other and smiled, "We look out for each other, as we've always done." Edmund said, taking a cautious step forward to look at the new additions to his family.

* * *

Three weeks later, the newly arrived prince and princess had the castle in uproar. Guards were prohibited from wearing heavy boots on the chamber levels the royals slept on, since Susan feared the sound of boots clanking would wake the twins. A leopard was asked to guard the chambers because of his ability to move silently and Reepicheep and his knights were on high alert. Before the birth of their children, Susan feared Caspian would want little to do with their everyday upbringing, but he was surprisingly enthusiastic about everyday tasks. He seemed to always be there to lend a hand, except for when it came to poopie diapers. She didn't quite understand how he could make himself available for baths, naps and bed time, but was too occupied with "matters of the state" when soiled diapers came along. The twins officially ruled the castle. Lucy delighted in holding and caring for them, but Peter and Edmund seemed almost afraid of the fragile little things, preferring to look over their sisters and brother-in-law's shoulders as they cared for them.

* * *

Aslan arrived at the castle midday, about a month after the last three Pevensie children arrived in Narnia. The monarchs made their way to the throne room to greet him, Caspian and Susan carrying the twins. The gentle lion smiled upon seeing the babies, slowly approaching them and breathing his warm breath on them. "They will be blessed...Rilian and Miriam. The stars of their family's eyes." he smiled down at the slumbering babies.

Aslan stepped back and looked at the seven of them, "Each of you have played an integral role in restoring Narnia to its former glory. Queen Susan has brought joy to her king and two beautiful heirs to the kingdom. King Peter and King Edmund were there to support the current monarch when his focus needed to be held elsewhere, and as always, the valiant little Queen Lucy brought joy and healing to all those who needed it. It is because of this, that you are all granted the ability to stay in Narnia for as long as you like. Assist Caspian in his royal duties, watch your niece and nephew grow, find love yourselves, and start your own families. You may live the rest of your life and pass on to my country here, or you may return home and live your life there. The choice is yours, kings and queens of old...but make it quickly, the portal shall close for good on the fourth night."

Susan knew where she belonged, but now it was her siblings turn to choose their fates. The 5 monarchs stood there, on the cusp of a new era in Narnian history.

The End.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading/favoriting/reviewing. I am not sure I liked the way this ended, so don't be surprised if this becomes part one of a multi-phased story arc! **


End file.
